


Love and Murphy('s Law)

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pets, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus should have known his plan to win Harry's affections would go all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Murphy('s Law)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Harry asked. “I can get Ron and Hermione to watch after him. Just say the word.”

Severus shook his head. “No, Murphy and I shall be just fine. It’s only a day, after all.”

"Okay," Harry said, but he still appeared slightly nervous. "Well, his food is already measured out in the kitchen, and his favourite ball should be by his bed. Oh, and he can't sleep without Dumbles."

"Dumbles?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A plush Dumbledore. Ron got it for him. Thought it was hilarious. But Murphy loves it. He likes how it squeaks."

"Indeed," Severus said. "Well, rest assured, Potter, I can handle a puppy for a single day."

"Right," Harry said. He knelt down and kissed Murphy's absurdly wrinkled face. Honestly, what Harry saw in that rumpled mess of a bloodhound Severus would never understand. "Good bye, Murphy. Daddy's going to miss you so much while he’s at work. Be a good boy for Severus."

Severus bit his lip to refrain from commenting. He was watching after this dog for one reason only, and it would rather defeat the purpose if he went out of his way to insult the very person whose heart he was attempting to win. Instead he stood, arms crossed, and waited for Harry to finish his embarrassing display of affection. 

The fact that he was slightly jealous of the damn canine was entirely irrelevant. 

“Well, I should go,” Harry said, straightening. “Kingsley’s expecting me at one. Are you sure – ”

“Yes, now _go_ , Harry,” Severus said. “We’ll be fine.”

“Great,” Harry said. “I’ll be back first thing in the morning, as soon as we get out of the training.” He paused, then extended his arm as though he were moving to shake Severus’ hand. He quickly pulled it back, looking distinctly uncomfortable, before settling on a light pat to Severus’ shoulder. “We should…maybe dinner when I get back on me? As a thank you for watching after Murphy?”

Severus’ heart pounded in his chest. He could still feel where Harry’s hand had touched his arm. “That would be acceptable.”

A broad smile spread across Harry’s face. “Brilliant.”

One more exuberant scratch behind Murphy’s ears, a friendly wave, and a sheepish grin later, and Harry was out the door, leaving Severus alone with his… _charge._

Merlin help him.

~*~

Severus stared down at Murphy.

Murphy looked woefully back up at Severus.

“Pathetic,” Severus said, moving to sit on the couch. Murphy followed him eagerly, then took his place expectantly at Severus’ feet. 

It wasn’t even a proper dog. His face drooped and sagged, as though his skin were four sizes too large for him. In fact, his entire body rather resembled a four-legged creature in a wrinkly suit. He stared up at Severus with large, morose eyes. His floppy ears dangled as he walked. And, as Severus could see now as Murphy hung his head low, he drooled. Excessively. 

He was completely, thoroughly, utterly unimpressive.

But Severus wanted Harry and Minerva had encouraged him to _make an effort_ , so here he was, playing nursemaid to a puppy. On the very weekend Severus had greatly been looking forward to spending at the premier potions conference he attended every year, no less. The things he did for Harry. _And who was he trying to fool anyway? The brat will likely never realise it._

A dollop of saliva dripped onto Severus’ boot.

“Heathen,” Severus muttered.

~*~

Severus had brought a pile of papers to mark and a novel he’d been meaning to read to Harry’s house. He was no fool; he knew he’d need to entertain Murphy from time to time, let him out every few hours, and in the evening take him out for a walk, but he thought he’d at least be able to accomplish something over the weekend.

Instead Murphy had destroyed a pillow, wet the floor, and stolen Severus’ bologna sandwich. He constantly begged Severus for attention, to which Severus had yet to come up with an appropriate response. If he ignored Murphy, the dog would whinge and nudge his feet, but if he made eye contact, Murphy would dash excitedly in circles before leaping into his lap. And Severus wasn’t about to repeat the Ball Debacle: Murphy kept bringing him his favourite ball, ostensibly as a gesture of good will, and then refuse to actually allow him to take it so they could engage in that ever popular game of _fetch._ Severus had tugged just as hard on the toy as Murphy but, upon realising it was a fruitless effort, let go. Murphy skidded across the floor, dropped the ball, and came to sit at Severus’ feet, a wounded expression in his eyes.

Oh, and of course, that long, dreadful, _excruciating_ hour when Murphy wouldn’t stop letting out an ungodly wailing noise. Not wanting to let Harry know Severus had somehow managed to mortally harm his dog, Severus had frantically fire-called Minerva, who told him (with no small amount of amusement) that Murphy had merely “found his bay” and was showing that he was happy and enjoying the company in his home.

A dramatic show of excessive noise to demonstrate joy. Typical Gryffindor. 

Murphy was all energy, trouble, and irritating affection.

Not at all unlike his master.

Severus sighed. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he’d realised he wanted Harry. Perhaps it was the moment Harry had found him in the Three Broomsticks late one night and simply sat with him for an hour, not saying a word, leaving Severus to his thoughts but with company, for once. Or perhaps on last Christmas Eve, when Harry had stopped by Hogwarts and shyly handed him a Christmas present – a cauldron filled with a bottle of wine, a box of chocolates, and a book Severus had mentioned offhandedly he wanted to read. Or even that day Harry come sprinting into Hogwarts, apparently convinced that the latest madman who fancied himself a Death Eater slayer had managed to abduct Severus.

All were entirely possible. In recent years, Harry had proven to be an exceedingly intelligent, compassionate, generous young man.

But he was also ridiculously handsome, and for that reason Severus recognised the moment that he realised he wanted Harry was likely the very instant Severus had first set eyes on him in his bright, form-fitting Auror robes. 

“Your master is incorrigible. You know this, yes?”

Murphy leaped onto Severus’ lap and eagerly licked his face. 

Severus groaned. “Get the hell off me, you beast.”

Murphy jumped onto the floor, grabbed his ball, and looked at Severus expectantly.

“I need a drink.”

~*~

Severus changed into his nightshirt, exhausted. He hated to admit it, but caring for that damn puppy had entirely worn him out. It was barely eight in the evening and he was already eager to retire. 

He got into bed and pulled the covers around him, grateful Harry had told him to use the guest room rather than sleep on the couch. He had no doubt he’d be asleep within minutes.

Something warm and wet dribbled on his arm.

“Murphy!” Severus growled, grabbing his wand to clean up the drool. “Get out of this bed.”

Murphy, with a disgustingly bright plush Dumbledore dangling from his mouth, dug determinedly at the blankets.

“I distinctly recall your master saying you slept in a bed made specifically for animals of your stature downstairs.”

Murphy, giving no indication he had heard a word, burrowed underneath the blankets.

“You’re not staying here,” Severus snapped. “I don’t share my bed with flea-ridden canines.”

Murphy wriggled his way underneath Severus’ arm and cuddled up close to his body.

“Murphy Potter!”

Murphy licked Severus’ nose and closed his eyes. 

Severus pulled the covers closer around him, grumbling. He certainly wasn’t going to get out of bed again. The floors were freezing.

At least Murphy served as a passable bed warmer.

~*~

_Severus was lying flat on his back and Harry was riding him and it was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. Harry’s eyes were wide and bright and fixated entirely on him. There was no mistaking the fact that Harry was with_ him _, was interested in_ him _, wanted_ him… __

_“Mmm, Severus,” Harry moaned. “Your cock feels so good inside me.”_

_“Fuck, yes.” Severus thrust upwards, loving how tight Harry felt around him. He could do this all night. He_ needed _to do this all night._

_And then, just as suddenly, Harry was gone. Severus opened his eyes and looked desperately around the room. There was not a sign Harry had ever been there. Where was that foolish, reckless boy? Severus needed to find him. He could be anywhere. He had to leave now, had to find him, had to…_

~*~

“Must find Harry…Harry…must…find…”

Severus blinked against the bright sunlight streaming into the room. He drew a deep breath, slowly pushing aside the memories of his dream and reacquainting himself with the waking day. 

He was hard, which was no surprise. But he’d have time to see to that in the shower after letting Murphy out, and would still have time to make himself breakfast before Harry returned. Perhaps he’d even make extra so Harry could come home to bacon and eggs after a day of training. Severus knew what kind of swill the Ministry passed off as food these days.

Rubbing a hand over his face, he sat up in bed. Murphy was no longer in bed with him. Severus only slightly regretted this, as the room was rather cold and he could have used some extra heat. 

Then he caught sight of the door.

It was ever so slightly ajar.

Well, that was no matter. The dog had likely seen himself out sometime in the night. He knew he belonged in his own bed and went to sleep there with that blasted plush Dumbles. It was the first intelligent thing the beast had done since Severus had arrived. 

“Murphy,” he called out, climbing out of bed and pulling on his trousers under his nightshirt. “Find your lead. We’re going on a brief walk.” He slipped on some shoes and went to find the blasted dog.

Murphy wasn’t in his bed, nor was he waiting by his food bowl. He wasn’t on, under, or behind the couch. Severus could hear no bark, whimper, or bay. 

And then Severus realised the front door was wide open.

“Damn it!” he shouted. Not even bothering to grab his coat, he ran outside. Fuck, Harry was going to _kill_ him. He should have known better. These types of plans didn’t _work_ for him. What was he thinking? Of course everything would go wrong. There was no way this would have helped win Harry over in the first place, and now he’d be lucky if Harry ever spoke to him again. “Murphy!” he called out, turning a corner. 

Merlin, what was he going to do? Damn Harry for living in a Muggle neighbourhood. Perhaps if he found a hidden alleyway he could take out his wand and perform some sort of tracking spell. Or perhaps his time would be better spent going back to the house, making a stack of fliers proclaiming there was a lost puppy, and then spelling them with a compulsion charm that would force anybody who saw it to immediately begin searching for Murphy and return him to his home.

But of course, with Severus’ luck, Harry would see one of the blasted fliers and immediately know Severus had managed to cock everything up.

_Fuck fuck FUCK._

He needed to find that blasted dog. And if these stupid _people_ would stop getting in his fucking _way_ …

“Severus!”

Severus froze. Standing in front of him was Harry, and he was holding a very wiggly, very innocent-looking Murphy.

“Harry,” he said. “Murphy and I were just playing a little game of –”

“He’s a bloodhound, Severus,” Harry said. Astoundingly, he had a smile on his face, and was actually looking quite fondly at Severus. “He picks up a scent and he’s off. He’s run off on me a few times.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Severus huffed. “I had only just woken up--”

“Murphy was looking for me,” Harry interrupted. “I could tell. And not just because I’m his owner. He was more determined, as though somebody had commanded he find me.”

“That’s absurd,” Severus scoffed. “Like I said, I was asleep.”

“Do you happen to talk in your sleep?”

“Why you insolent…” Severus froze, remembering his dream. He felt his face warm and, annoyingly, his cock twitch.

“You wanted Murphy to find me,” Harry said, his smile growing wider. “Perhaps wanted him to bring me home?”

“You’re being rather presumptuous, Potter,” Severus warned.

“Maybe,” Harry agreed. “But I know you don’t really care for dogs. And I know this weekend is that potions conference you always go to. You wouldn’t miss it for just anything.”

“I had no need of it this year,” Severus snapped. “It grows dull after a decade.”

“And I know you check out my bum every time you think I’m not paying attention.”

Severus froze. “Harry…”

“I don’t mind,” Harry said. “It would be kind of hypocritical, given how I check out yours whenever I get a chance.”

“This isn’t happening,” Severus murmured. “This is a dream. Why would you suddenly tell me you’re interested in me?”

“Because Minerva fire-called me to tell me how worried you were about Murphy’s baying,” Harry said. “She said you were nervous and wanted me to think you were doing a good job. And then she let it slip how you were missing the conference. After that, I thought perhaps it was less just about my arse and maybe about something a little more than that, too.”

Severus glanced down at Murphy. He was happily slobbering away.

“Is it?” Harry asked. For the first time since Severus had run into him that morning, he sounded hesitant.

“Yes,” Severus admitted. “It is.”

“Good,” Harry said. He quickly set Murphy down on the ground and commanded him to stay. Then he reached out, cupping Severus’ face in his hands, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Kissing Harry was nothing like it was in his dreams. His mouth tasted of that wretched drink Harry dared call coffee, and their noses bumped unpleasantly at first. There was some stubble on Harry’s cheeks, and Severus was well aware he himself likely looked ridiculous, being dressed in trousers and a nightshirt.

But Harry was holding him, wanting him, and this was _real_. And for that reason alone, it was better than any fantasy Severus could have dreamed up. 

They parted, both breathing heavily. “Wow,” Harry said, touching his lips. “That was brilliant.”

“Indeed,” Severus said. He glanced down, where Murphy was, to put it delicately, very enthusiastically showing his affection for Harry. “Your dog appears to agree.”

“What are you…oh, damn it, Murphy,” Harry said, lifting Murphy off of his leg. “No humping!”

Severus snorted. “Your dog is a right terror.”

“Don’t I know it,” Harry said, setting Murphy back down on the ground and shaking his head. Murphy happily wagged his tail. “How do you think he got the name Murphy? Anything that can possibly go wrong with him usually does.”

“And you didn’t see fit to tell me this beforehand?” Severus asked.

Harry shrugged. “I needed somebody to watch him while I was at training,” he said. “And I was rather looking forward to taking you out to dinner as a thank you.”

“I see,” Severus said. “Well, I would not be opposed to having that dinner. In fact, after everything that happened in the past day, I’m afraid I must insist upon it.”

“Glad to hear it,” Harry said. He reached for Severus’ hand and squeezed. “Shall we?”

As they walked back to Harry’s house, Murphy contentedly leading the way, Severus thought that perhaps the dog didn’t _quite_ deserve his name. Certainly, there had been countless things that had gone wrong while Severus had been watching him, but he had also been the reason something of far greater value to Severus had gone very right.

Harry kissed Severus’ cheek.

_Very right indeed._


End file.
